


Pure Genie, lovely Magic

by FandomRopes



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Harem outfits, Karen's adorable, M/M, Pampering, Past Abuse Mentioned, Poor Tweek, Slow Updates, Smut, love guru Ken, possessive bff Clyde, subject to edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: Tweek is a genie and he's been through a whole slew of abuses and shitty "masters" so when he meets Craig, his newest master he's astounded, confused, and paranoid as to why Craig is so nice to him. But would freedom really satisfy him after nearly a year under the same roof?





	1. Chapter 1

Craig held the lamp at arm's length. He had just gotten moved into his new home yesterday and his mother had given him the antique lamp as a gift. It didn't really match his decor though. It was an older style lamp that looked like something out of the Aladdin movies, screwed into a base and made into a newer style lamp. He didn't really want to use it but… he did care about his parents' opinions and he knew they'd be upset if he didn't.

So he plugged it in and turned it on. With the light now on he could see how dusty it looked. “Did she bring it here straight from the junk pile?” He asked softly. He pulled a blue sleeve over his hand and rubbed the dust away. He jumped back when he noticed the green and gray tendrils pouring out of the spout. They looked like smoke and twisted through the air like two dancers twisting around each other and twirling in on themselves until forms began to surface.

Soon enough they began to form a human shape and solidified into a boy about his age. Blond wild hair sprung from his head similar to spikes, hazel eyes watched him with wariness and pale flesh stretched over lean muscles. All in all, Craig thought this being before him was quite beautiful.

“Gah! Who are you? Did you touch the lamp?!” The newcomer yelled. Small spasms shook his body as he raised a hand to his head and began pulling at his hair.

“I wiped the dust off.” Craig told him in a monotone uncaring voice. Then he turned around and began walking to his kitchen. The boy followed him. 

“Wait! Doesn't it bother you that I just showed up out of a lamp as you’re cleaning it?! Gah! What if I was a murderer!?” The blond boy asked from behind him. Craig shrugged.

“You would have already killed me if that was your intention. Instead, you’re,” Craig glanced over his shoulder. “Floating. You are floating after me and making conversation. Though, I am curious as to why you came out a lamp.”

“Well, I’m a genie. Ngh. I live in the lamp. And since you rubbed it, that means you-ngh- get three wishes.” He spoke so fast Craig could barely keep up but he got the idea. 

“Cool. Got a name genie boy?” Craig asked as he made some coffee. Truthfully he hated coffee, it was bitter and nothing else, but it was a great wake up. His new companion seemed upset by his remark and puffed out his cheeks. Craig caught a glimpse of his face in the coffee pot and couldn't help but to think it was cute.

“It’s Tweek! Not-ngh- genie boy! And there are some rules before you start making wishes! One, I can't change free-will. Meaning if someone wants to do something I can't just make them change their mind. Two, I can't bring people back from the dead. If they die, they die. Three, I can't make you a clone, doppelganger, or twin. I can't make people period. AND NO WISHING FOR MORE WISHES!” Tweek was speaking so fast Craig could barely keep up. It was seven in the morning and he was tired as it was. 

“Okay. Let me set this straight.” He spoke much slower hoping this would hint how tired he is. “You are a genie from the lamp. You can't fuck with people’s heads, revive people, or make people? And no extra wishes.” 

Tweek sighed.“Exactly!” Craig nodded and turned around to face the genie.

“Okay. So do you want a cup of coffee?” He asked. Tweek stared at him for a solid two minutes before scrunching his face in confusion.

“I am an all-powerful genie! Gah! How does none of this faze you!?” He yelled. Craig shrugged and poured himself a mug of coffee.

“Fine no coffee. Anyway. I have nothing to do today, all my friends are in college and my parents don't live with me anymore, so what do you want to do?” He asked. Again Tweek seemed exasperated and began spluttering unintelligibly. Craig thought it was adorable and took a moment to soak in Tweek’s appearance. 

A dark green belly dancer’s outfit, complete with the sheer piece of fabric over the lower half of his face and another covering the back half of his hair. It was extremely feminine yet he lacked anything to cover his chest. Craig considered that odd taking into account he had sheer pieces of fabric that stretched from his forearm to his just above his elbow. He kept his arms wrapped around his own torso as if he was constantly hugging himself when he wasn't yanking his hair out and Craig could see through his pants to the small triangle of fabric covering his private area. On his wrists and ankles were silver bracers. There was a matching silver collar around his neck with three small chain links dangling from it.

“Why do you wear that?” Craig said randomly without a single thought. Tweek stopped his confused noises and looked at Craig.

“Because it was what I was wearing when I was cursed.” He said softly. “But never mind that! You have a genie in your house. Offering you three wishes. And you’re only reaction is ‘hey, want a coffee? Wanna hang out?’ Like what the hell is that about?!” Tweek stomped his foot in the air (it made no noise)and his face was slightly red in anger.

“Listen, Tweek, this town is weird. A genie in my house is one of the less weird things that have happened to me. If you want me to have a larger reaction then here.” Craig paused and raised his hands beside his head. “Ah~.” He said with absolute zero emotion. “It’s a genie. Oh no~! Now if you want to hang out, Red Racer is about to start. I always watch Red Racer, and you are welcome to join me.” He poured Tweek a coffee just in case and walked past a stupefied Tweek to the living room.

“This is not a natural reaction to a GENIE!” Tweek yelled. Craig was only happy he seemed angry enough to talk normally. “What the hell else could have happened to you to make this normal!?” 

“Giant guinea pigs tried to destroy the world while being led by a guinea pirate and I was the chosen one to have to stop them by shooting him with sparks from my eyes.” Craig turned back to his companion to see his reaction and was not disappointed. Tweek was staring at him like he had three heads and six arms. He looked absolutely confused and only a little scared. “It wasn’t my fault, it was these guys from my school. But still, it was crazy and frustrating.” 

He began walking to the living room again and Tweek floated after him. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Tweek floated behind the couch and Craig was content to let him float where he pleased. During the commercial break, he noticed Tweek slowly floating closer and closer to where he was sitting and looked over. “You can sit on the couch if you want.” 

“Gah!” Tweek twitched and sat next to Craig. He was actually on the couch, not floating above it or anything. He sat on the couch and watched Red Racer with Craig until the next commercial. He spoke fast and Craig was thankfully more awake to understand it. “S-so you aren't gonna make a wish or anything? Like. Most people spend their wishes in the first five minutes…”

Craig thought about it. “I only get three. Why would I waste them? My parents won the lottery recently so we aren't in need of money. Most of us are in good health or at least the ones I care about. And there’s nothing else I really need so I better save these wishes for a time when I need them.”

“Gah! You realize you’re stuck with me until all three are used right?” Tweek began pulling his hair again and Craig shrugged. The show came back on and their conversation stopped. For once, Craig wasn't absorbed into Red Racer as he normally was. He was thinking about the adorable blond next to him. This “genie” sitting next to him didn't seem malicious as myth would have him believe. And his collar and bracers solidified the fact he was a prisoner of his lamp… Craig had no trouble believing he was an actual genie. What with living in South Park and the whole smoke trick.

He noticed Tweek stirring and finally realized he was staring at him. “Sorry.” He muttered before turning back to the screen. Tweek made a sound like “ngh.” and pulled his knees to his chest. He caught himself looking over again and shook his head. Tweek was trying very hard to cover the exposed pieces of his skin, holding his hands over his chest as if to hide his nipples and pulling his knees up as high as he could and curling up like a ball. “You seem like you hate your clothes.” Craig remarked.

“I do.” Tweek replied. His voice was extremely muffled and very small from his ball. “Always have.”

“Why not change them?” Craig asked. “You are an all-powerful genie.”

“Part of the curse is that I can't use my magic for myself. I can only use it for my master.” Tweek pulled deeper into his ball if that was possible. “Too much pressure.” He whispered. Craig sighed. He figured that title belonged to him now though he didn't really like it. 

“Haven't any of your other ‘masters’ told you to take off that harem girl costume?” He asked calmly. Tweek shook his head and Craig raised an eyebrow. “None of them noticed how uncomfortable you are?”

“They didn't really keep me long enough to notice, and even then they wouldn't have wasted the wish on their servant.” Tweek replied sadly from his anxious ball. Craig closed his eyes. He wasn't one to admit his feelings often, but this big house made him feel kind of lonely. And he planned to keep Tweek around as company as long as possible. He didn't really want to use any of his wishes if he didn't have to. Then he would be sure Tweek would have to stay, but he figured this one would make Tweek more comfortable to open up. First things first, however, nip a problem in the bud.

“Tweek, can you not refer to me as your master or yourself as a servant? I don't like the idea of owning a person.” Craig spoke firmly. Tweek shuddered.

“I'm sorry! I-”

“It’s fine. I’m sure it’s what you’re used to, but try not to anymore. You are Tweek if anyone asks you’re my housemate or my friend.” Craig leaned back comfortably.

“You speak as if you plan to keep me a long time.” Tweek looked up from his ball. 

“Well, I don't plan on using my wishes until I need to. Speaking of, I wish for you to get comfortable. Change your clothes, wear what you want when you want.” Craig watched TV again. Aware that Tweek was staring at him in awe and unballed. He was floating slightly above the cushions. His jaw was dropped and eyes wide. “Well? I made my wish.”

A snap echoed through the room and Tweek sparkled slightly as his clothes changed to a pair of blue jeans that covers his ankle braces and green button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves. The rest of the night was quiet as Craig contemplated all the things he’s heard about genies.


	2. Friendly Visit

_**FOUR MONTHS LATER**_  
Craig was getting the house ready. It was now Christmas break and his friends were coming back for a visit. Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Kenny would be stopping by his house for a quick visit and Craig didn't want the house to be a mess. Tweek was in his room, trying to stay out of Craig's way. Craig had been nothing but kind to him in the six months they lived together. Asking if he needed food, wanted to swim, and small things like that.

And Craig knew Tweek was slightly freaked out by it. He had moved the lamp into a spare bedroom for Tweek. He had three spare bedrooms and let Tweek pick his. It was the farthest from his own but Craig wanted Tweek to be comfortable so he didn't say anything about it. In the short time, he had known him Tweek had told him of some of the abuses he's dealt with. Things like masters who used him as a decoration, masters who tried to make him sleep with them, and of course the hardships of being a genie. He didn't really speak about the time before he was cursed but again Craig figured that would come when he was ready. 

He had bought the genie clothes even if Tweek said he didn't need to. He made him coffee frequently, Tweek really liked it and even had dinner with him every night. He had told Tweek that his friends were coming and that he didn't have to meet them if he didn't want to. Tweek was wonderful company and while Craig never would deny he enjoyed the harem costume Tweek originally wore, he couldn't deny how adorable he was in baggy clothes. He would often give Tweek his hoodie when they went grocery shopping, Tweek easily got cold, and he loved seeing Tweek struggle with his sweater paws.

Craig had figured out that Tweek didn't actually have to float. It was just easier. Staying on the ground required concentration and he got tired of it fast.

With winter starting and snow falling he and Tweek rarely left. They would have groceries and other things delivered if need be. Craig had also introduced Tweek to video games. Tweek preferred to watch Craig play them, but he was really great at fighting games. Craig loved to have the company, and he still had two wishes.

There was a knock on the door. Craig walked over and opened it. Clyde was the first one to rush in and wrap his arms around his midsection. “CRAIG!” He shouted. Craig grunted in annoyance but didn't push him off. 

“Aren't you sooo happy to see me?” Clyde teased. Token was standing behind him and rolled his eyes. Jimmy was to the left of the door smiling softly. 

“So dude, how's it feel to have enough money that you don't have to work?” Token asked. Craig stepped back with Clyde still attached to his torso allowing the others inside. 

“It’s good. It’s really good. Wheres Ken?” Craig asked. He would bet Kenny either forgot or got wrapped up in his other friend’s adventures.

“Karen called him and he decided to just go back to see his family. I still can't believe he did so well in school that he got a full scholarship.” Token answered. 

“W-we-well fellas he owes that suc-suuuuc-ssss-success to Kyle,” Jimmy added. “He got tutoring all the time.”

“Before I forget I have a housemate if you see him leave him alone. He’s a bit jumpy and I don't want him scared.” Craig informed them. 

“Wait what?!” Clyde detached himself from Craig. “You’re living with someone?! I have to meet them! Where are they?” He was bouncing on his toes and Craig sighed.

“Dude, he just said no.” Token and Jimmy began walking to the living room and Craig followed with a bouncing Clyde at his side.

“But guys what if this housemate is a murderer or something we have to meet them to ensure our Craig’s safety!” Clyde yelled. “Where is he? Is he nice to you? Does he pay rent?” Craig rolled his eyes.

“No. And I don't know where he is, I’m not his keeper. He does what he wants.” Craig answered.

“Clyde buddy back off him. Let's just play some games and talk.” Token said as he sat down. Clyde pouted but he obeyed. “Craig, why do you have a housemate if you aren't charging him rent?” Token asked when Clyde and Jimmy were wrapped up in a one on one game.

“He's cool.” Was his only answer and that seemed enough for Token. They were all joking and playing some Street Warrior Fights 4 when he heard some noise in the kitchen. Craig excused himself to go check on Tweek. He knew it had to be Tweek because everyone else in the house was here with him. 

He stepped past the threshold to see Tweek holding a mug of coffee. “Hey, you alright?” He asked quietly. Tweek gave a twitchy nod and Craig raised an eyebrow. “Tweek, what’s wrong?” Tweek shook his head and Craig approached him. “You’re not speaking, and you just stare into your coffee. You can tell me what’s up, I won't be upset.” 

Tweek sighed. “I’m lonely.” He started. “I got used to having you around me all the time, now that you have your friends here I’m beginning to feel like I do in my lamp in between masters or at night.” Craig didn't know what to do with that. 

“Tweek, it’s only been a couple hours. Do you want to come meet them?” Craig asked. “The worst might be Clyde, he’s kind of excitable, but I’ll be there.”

“Why would you want me to meet your friends when I’ll eventually go away?” Tweek asked. Craig shrugged. Why did it matter? Tweek stared at him for a second before shaking his head sadly. He floated back upstairs and Craig sighed. 

The rest of their visit was uneventful. Token talked about the girls at his college and Clyde mentioned a couple parties he went to. Jimmy has been dating around, trying to find someone who will be true despite his handicap… All had something going on but Craig was still thinking about Tweek. He was lonely at night? In his lamp? Did he not sleep in his bed? He tried to come up with a solution and thought of one that might just work.

Jimmy was the one who suggested they leave. He had to help Token practically pull Clyde from the house. Once they were gone Craig went upstairs to Tweek’s room, he knocked on the door and waited. There was no reply. He knocked again and waited. It was around five minutes before the door opened.


	3. A Lamp or A Bed

There floated Tweek in a huge green sweater and blue sweatpants with green fuzzy slippers. It was adorable, but Craig was on a mission. “May I come in?” Tweek floated back to let Craig in. “Tomorrow I think we should go out. There’s something we need.” He stood in the middle of the room while Tweek floated across from him. He was looking at his feet and holding his arm, not looking Craig in the eye. 

“You know you could wish for what you need.” Tweek said softly. Craig looked at him with a blank expression.

Craig suddenly had an idea and that worried him. “Tweek, be honest. Do you want to go back into your lamp? Do you want someone else to-”

“No.” He interrupted. Tweek’s eyes were wide with horror and he had lunged forward. He quickly righted himself back to his position. “I actually like it here.”

“Good. That makes me sooo happy.” Craig’s eyes softened. “Tweek, this is your space you know? This room, if you want to sit then sit.” He remarked when he noticed Tweek switching his weight from hip to hip midair. Tweek made a noise of relief and sat on the bed. Even though he bounced his leg as he sat but Craig noticed he seemed more relaxed. Craig was about to leave when he remembered his musings earlier. “Tweek, can I ask one more thing?”

“Ngh-Can I say no?” Tweek asked sarcastically. Craig turned around and looked at Tweek.

“Yes.” He answered honestly. Tweek looked at him shocked and Craig nodded to him. “I’ll go then. Good night Tweek.” And Craig left. He walked down the hall to his room and laid on his bed. 

Craig only laid on the bed for a few minutes before deciding to go get a shower. He gathered up some clothes and a towel and went down the hall to the bathroom. He turned on the water with the squeaking knobs and began relaxing. He scrubbed himself thoroughly and let the water cascade down his body to relax his muscles.

Then he heard some noise and listened closely to try and figure out what it was. It was coming from behind the wall, where Tweek’s room was. He quickly ended his bath and got dressed, trying to decide whether to talk to Tweek or give him his privacy. He decided he would rather attempt to console his new friend than let him suffer alone. He left the bathroom and knocked on Tweek’s door again. Tweek called out “Come in.” 

He opened the door but only enough to poke his head through. “Tweek are you okay?” He asked. Tweek was laying on the bed cuddling a pillow and sniffling softly.

“I'm okay.” He said. “Ngh. I'm sorry. Don't let me gnnh worry you.” He answered, his voice cracking halfway through. Craig sighed and took another step inside and closed the door behind him. He had a general idea of how Tweek had been treated since he was cursed to be an all-powerful genie who could only use his powers for someone else.

“Tweek, I’m not sure where you come from. I don't know what you have been through. I only know what you have told me.” Craig started slowly and with little emotion. “I can, however, do my best to make you happy now.” Tweek suddenly shot up and began pulling his hair harshly. 

“WHY though?! Why would you? I’m a servant! I'm a thing put here for you to exploit or use or whatever!” He took a deep breath and a powerful spasm shook his body. “I can't give you free wishes if that's what you're after! I can't use my magic unless you wish for it!”

“Tweek, do you really believe that’s what I want?” Craig asked. For once surprise and worry were clear on his face. “Do you really want to be nothing but a servant?” 

“It’s not that I want to! Gah! It’s just that ever since I can remember it’s what happens to me. I’ve always belonged to someone else, never Gah! Never myself!” He took a deep breath but it didn't help him control the spasms and twitching rocking his body. “These past six months are the most freedom I’ve ever had.” He added in a whisper.

Craig waited silently for Tweek to continue and when the shaking and soft sobs didn't stop he approached. “How can I help?” Craig stood by the edge of the bed close to Tweek but not touching him. Craig watched as Tweek shook his head and hugged himself to try and control his twitching. He slowly held his arms open and reached for Tweek. “If you want me to stop you can tell me no.” He continued unimpeded by Tweek and wrapped the genie in a hug. 

He held Tweek until he was able to continue speaking. “I don't understand. Ngh. All I’ve ever been was a slave. I was cursed because I needed ngh- reminded of my place. Now here I am, being pampered and held and I-” Tears soaked through Craig’s nightshirt and he shushed Tweek slightly.

“I don't want you to feel like a slave Tweek.” 

“I know you don't. It's hard to forget though what with the chains and having to sleep in my lamp. Ngh. Thanks though. It does make me feel… human sometimes.” Tweek took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself and slowly hugged Craig back. Craig felt something in his chest swell and he felt so happy.

“What’s it like in your lamp?” He asked.

“Small and cramped. Gah! I can't keep a solid form and when I come back out it is always disorienting.” He answered. He let go of Craig and Craig let go of him too. 

Craig thought about it and decided one wish would be enough to keep Tweek with him. For some reason, he couldn't let him suffer. “I wish you could sleep anywhere you wanted.” Craig said. Tweek went wide-eyed again and snapped his fingers. There was a small puff of smoke from the lamp that passed over Tweek. 

“That’s two. Two of your emergency wishes wasted on a servant. Why?” He asked softly. His eyes were wide and his voice was breathy. 

“I told you I want you to be happy. If I could get rid of the chains I would.” Craig said offhandedly. Tweek stared it him like he was judging his honesty. “I think it’s time for bed. I want to take you out tomorrow.”

Tweek allowed Craig to reach the door before speaking again. “Craig, you said I could sleep anywhere I want right?” Tweek asked. Craig nodded. “Can I sleep in your room?” Craig blinked and nodded.

He led the way back to his room. “Can I ask why?” 

Tweek fidgeted as he followed. Craig waited until Tweek was comfortable enough to answer. “Before the curse, I used to sleep with a friend. Ngh. We were the same age, in the same situation, and it was really… comforting.”

“Okay.” He laid on his bed and motioned for Tweek to lay down too. “You don't talk much about before the curse.” Craig remarked as Tweek lay beside him. They weren't touching, Tweek was on his back looking up at the ceiling, and so was Craig.

“Ngh-I don't like to think about it.” Tweek whispered. He pulled the blankets tighter to himself and Craig rolled onto his side so he could see him better. 

“You don't have to talk about it then. Forget I asked.” Craig felt odd butterflies in his stomach when he looked at Tweek trying to relax and sleep. “Are you cold?” He asked. He reached out and touched Tweek’s hand and sure enough he was freezing. Craig scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Tweek. Tweek rolled and buried his head in Craig’s chest.

“I still can't comprehend-ngh-why you’re so nice to me.” Tweek said softly. “All my life I have been reminded that I’m useless unless I’m serving my master. Even before the curse, my only use was-” He cut off and shook his head. Craig rubbed a hand up and down his back shushing him. “I just don't get it.”

“I don't see you as a servant. You're my friend Tweek.” Craig felt the butterflies rise and he had to take a deep breath. “Do you want to keep talking? I’ll listen. Tell me what’s going on in your head.”

Tweek fidgeted and brought a hand up to grab at Craig’s shirt. He took a steadying breath and for once was able to continue calmly. “I told you the harem costume was what I was wearing when I got cursed. Well, that's because when I was young my parents sold me to pay for this restaurant they wanted to open. It wasn't a big deal back then.” Another deep breath and Craig tightened his hold on Tweek. “The guy they sold me to was this nobleman from outside our country. He was only visiting and wanted something exotic he could take back with him. That was me. When he got back to his home country he had lots of souvenirs from kids to jewels to the lamp.”

“Where was he from?” Craig asked. 

“Somewhere in Asia, I think. Once we were back in his palace or castle whatever you want to call it, he chained our hands together and dressed us up as his harem. Occasionally he would want things that I was too young to understand until later. I tried to escape multiple times, and every time I got caught he would beat me.” Tweek held on tighter and Craig moved one hand to the back of his head to hold him close to his chest. He felt his shirt getting wetter and rubbed Tweek’s back.

“Take your time.” Craig said as he tried to comfort him.

“One night I found a little passageway with my friend. He talked me into trying it with him and it led us to this room with a cauldron and all these bottles of colorful liquid. I-ngh- I wanted to turn back. He persuaded me into following him. He found this book with lots of odd words and such in it and began reading it. Next thing we knew there was someone coming and my friend got an arrow to his chest. I didn't see the person’s face. I heard a voice. It accused me of wanting power, of not knowing my place. It said it would show me. And it did.” Tweek finished and he was shaking and holding on. Craig did his best to comfort him.

“Shh.” Craig nuzzled his face into Tweek’s head. “It’s okay. That’s all over. Nobody is going to hurt you now.” Tweek continued to sob and shake and Craig didn't know what else to do, so he changed the subject. “Tweek, if you could do anything right now, what would you want to do?” 

“What?” Tweek asked, he still had tears in his eyes. 

“If you weren't a genie. What would you do?” Craig asked. Tweek looked at him seriously and then back into his chest. 

“I'd want a pet. I'd get my own place and a job and live a normal life. That’s all I wanted.” Tweek whispered. 

“Sounds nice.” Craig nuzzled his face into Tweeks hair again. “Are you tired?”

“Good night Craig.” Tweek whispered. 

“Good night Tweek.” Craig whispered back.


	4. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote this a while ago and completely forgot it was in another folder and I hoped adding it now would clarify some stuff.

_**next morning** _  
Craig awoke first and he took a few minutes to watch Tweek sleep. His face was calm and he was still clinging to Craig’s chest. It was adorable and he almost didn't want to get out of bed. Almost. He had plans to surprise Tweek today and figured it was worth waking the genie. He shook Tweek as gently as possible and waited for him to wake up.

When Tweek didn't stir he tried again a little less gently. That still did nothing. Craig shrugged and decided to wait until after his breakfast to wake Tweek. He detached his shirt from Tweek’s grip and slid out of bed without jostling Tweek further. The carpet was soft under his feet and he put on his slippers. 

He made his way downstairs as quietly as he could, stopping at the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a piss. Once in his kitchen he turned on the coffee maker and let it brew. He also began making eggs with toast. 

The morning was silent and Craig didn't interfere with that. No radio, no tv, just the sounds of cooking food. Nice and boring, just how he liked it. 

Craig had become curious about genies the minute Tweek brought up a curse months ago. It was depressing to think about how such a cute blonde boy had been abused and cursed. So, of course, Craig had wondered if there was any way to break the curse. He ordered a few books on myths, genies, and even looked online and was disheartened by the lack of answers. 

So far from his research, there were ways to free a genie but they'd stay a genie. He would wish the chains gone and Tweek would be free but still an all-powerful genie. There was a way to turn him human by wishing he was never cursed but because of his age, Tweek would probably die. Craig didn't want Tweek to die, he wanted him to live the life he always wanted. Then again if Tweek were a genie forever, he would outlive Craig anyway.

Craig was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the very person he was worried about step into the kitchen. So Craig continued eating and staring at his food while Tweek poured himself a coffee. He jumped when Tweek spoke. “So what are we doing today?” Tweek giggled at Craig's reaction.

Craig shrugged off the fact he jumped because at least Tweek was happy. “You'll see later on,” Craig answered. “Are you hungry?”

“Ngh. No. Thank you though.” Tweek replied. He sat across from Craig in his usual seat. Tweek floated above his chair and sipped his coffee. Craig checked the weather on his phone and sent a quick message out to tell his friends he wouldn't be home. He didn't worry too much about Token and Jimmy, But Clyde would invite himself over without a moment’s notice and if Craig didn’t send him some message Clyde would sit outside his locked door like a lost puppy.

“It's going to be a cold day. Fifteen degrees outside. You should wear your sweater and mittens.” Craig said. Tweek hummed. Craig finished his breakfast and got dressed in blue jeans, his blue jacket and his blue chullo hat with the yellow puffball. He waited for Tweek to finish getting dressed. 

Once Tweek was dressed in warm thick blue jeans, a long-sleeved green button up, a fluffy scarf to cover his collar, and a green puffy jacket, they left. They climbed into Craig’s four-door black jeep and he turned the heater on full blast. Tweek did his best to stop floating and stared out the window only twitching occasionally. “So where are we going?” Tweek asked over his shoulder. He began twitching more and more as they got farther from the house.

“Not far. Just try to relax.” Craig told him. The twitching thing had worried him at one point but Tweek had told him it was a thing even before the curse. Apparently, as long as Craig was close he didn't need to be close to his lamp until nightfall, and now that Craig had wished it so, he didn't even need it for that until Crag sent him back into his lamp.

“So, what is it we need anyway?” Tweek asked. His speech was still aggravatingly fast but Craig was learning how to keep up. He looked over at Tweek and then back to the road. They were almost there.

“Just a few things. Clyde wanted to come over tomorrow so we need snacks or he will eat all of the food in the house. Then a few other things.” Craig responded calmly. Tweek was still visibly anxious but Craig knew better than to point it out. 

“Okay.” Tweek turned back to the window. 

“So Tweek, if you had a pet, what would you get? A cat? A dog?” Craig asked as he found a parking spot at the mall.

“I thought you said we were getting snacks? And why does that matter? I can't-”

Craig parked and came around to open Tweek’s door for him. “Just trust me okay? Clyde likes those specialty candies from the bookstore.” Craig replied. “We can stop off at the grocery store for some ground meat so he can have tacos but other than that, this stop is more important.” He led Tweek inside and stopped at “Heavenly Sweets or Devilish Delicacies” for some wavy potato chips drenched in chocolate, a few sparkling gummy worms, and a bag of nothing but red and blue M&M’s. Then he stopped at another store full of cosplay items and special order examples and bought three boxes of Pockey.

Then he led Tweek into a pet store. He turned to his genie, who looked exhausted from concentrating on staying on the ground. “Take your pick.” He said. Tweek blinked at him.

“What?” He whispered. He stared at Craig and Craig shrugged. He led Tweek deeper into the store and took his hand. 

“Take your pick. Anything you want. Do you want a bird? A fish? A dog?” Craig let go of Tweek once they were well inside. “Seriously, lead the way.” Tweek flinched a little at the words but he began walking past all of the animals.

He walked past the birds and reptiles. He looked in on the fish and shook his head. He walked past the cats and even pet a few but decided against them. He pets a few of the puppies out for adoption and Craig was almost certain he was going to want the little Yorkie Terrier but he ultimately put that one down too. Then he walked over towards the rodents and Craig smiled when he looked at the one guinea pig the store had left. 

He had never seen such wonder on another person’s face. Tweek looked at the small animal like it was a million dollars on a silver platter and he was a homeless man. So Craig did the only logical thing and called for someone to open the cage. Tweek moved away and stood by Craig’s side. “Why?” He whispered.

“Because you wanted it.” Craig answered. “We’re gonna need a cage and food, bedding and toys. Wanna go pick them out while they hold the little guy at the register?” He grabbed Tweek’s hand and lead him to the care aisle. He paused when he saw a familiar face. 

“Hey, Craig!” Kenny called from down the aisle. Beside him, Karen held a fistful of rat toys. “Karen and I were just getting some toys for Ratsy and her new babies.” He waved a hand at Tweek. “Did you get a new boyfriend while I was away? Hey new dude.”

Craig felt Tweek begin twitching more and squeezed his hand. “Tweek is my new housemate. We’re just getting him a new pet.” He replied. He watched as Karen approached them a little closer.

She tugged Tweek’s shirt and he looked down. “You have nice eyes Mister Tweek.” Tweek blushed and crouched down to her level. She leaned in and began whispering to him and he actually smiled and relaxed some. Craig raised an eyebrow but ignored it and decided to talk to Kenny.

“You know, Clyde is gonna grill me about this,” Kenny told him. Craig rolled his eyes and sighed. He flipped Kenny off. “Easy. I don't have to tell him you're into blondes.” Another exasperated sigh. 

“I don't care what you tell Clyde. Tweek is living with me and there’s nothing he can do about it.” Craig spoke firmly. “I don't know what his problem is. He has a fiance, he doesn’t need to shove his head up my ass.”

“Well, it’s odd to find something you give a shit about Craig. So when you just let some guy live with you, for free, it’s a little, surprising, to say the least.” Kenny answers. “So what's the deal with him anyway?” He points a thumb at the blonde boy Karen is currently joking with and helping with his shopping. 

“He’s been through a lot and he is way to nice to put up with any more bullshit.” Craig informed Kenny quietly so as not to alert Tweek to his conversation. 

“Oh, so you love him? Are you sure he isn't a boyfriend?” Kenny whispered and to his dismay, Craig felt his face heat. “Maybe wishful thinking?” Craig elbowed him and pretended to examine the guinea pig feed.

“Shut up. Tweek is just a friend and nothing more. Once I figure out how to get him back on his feet he’ll be gone.” Craig finished a little despaired. He sighed and picked out a brand that wasn’t cheap or expensive and turned back to Tweek and Karen.Both had their backs to him and Kenny poked his head over Craig’s shoulder. 

“Craig, let me give you the best advice I ever got.” Kenny quickly turned Craig around and placed a hand on each shoulder. He didn't even flinch at Craig’s middle finger or the blank stare. “If you truly LOVE something, let it go. If it returns to you, it is yours to keep.” Kenny spoke deathly serious. “I did it when I left South Park, with Stan and them and my family… They all begged me to come back and now… here I am to stay.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Craig muttered under his breath.He turned away from Kenny to see Tweek with a cage picked out, toys and bedding. The sides of his lips lifted slightly and he led Tweek to the registers while Kenny and his sister shopped on Now he had more questions than answers.

Of course, he would let Tweek go! He just didn't know HOW to do it without HURTING him! He wracked his brain as they walked back to the car. Tweek had his guinea pig and Craig had the cage and all of the other bags from their trip. 

“So what are you gonna name him?” Craig asked. Tweek looked into the guinea pig’s beady eyes.

“Stripe,” Tweek answered. “I still don’t understand why you’re buying me things and giving me little presents. Eventually, I’ll have to go back into my lamp.” He sighed dejectedly and pet his new companion. 

Craig shook his head. He loaded their purchases into the back seat and climbed into his jeep. Tweek followed suit and floated above the seat. “I want you to be comfortable.” Craig retorted after some thinking.

“Why?” Tweek asked. “This is all just going to be so much more painful when I have to give it up.” He whispered. He went back to looking out the window and petting Stripe. Craig sensed his unhappiness and tried to think of another conversation starter. 

“So what if there was a way for you to be human and stay here?” Craig asked.

“Nobody would do that for me.” Tweek responded. 

“Well… I have one wish left.” Craig responded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, Im sorry my updates have been kinda slow across the board but there's a lot of shit going on right now so Im just going to post what I have for each story and paste this note onto them all. My sister had a mental break and refuses to see any visitors except for me. We can only hang out for an hour and the hospital watches us since she's possibly violent. It takes a lot out of me mentally to see that so... slow updates.

Tweek was in his own room. He was playing with his new guinea pig, Stripe, and giggling crawled all over him. He was trying to think about what Craig had asked in the jeep last night. Of course, there was a way to free him. Of course, he could be human and free again. But should he tell Craig that? Or should he try to see if he could trust Craig to do it? What if he told Craig and then he flipped him off and wished for a sandwich or something just to rub it in his face? What if told Craig and then he decided he wanted to keep him here and never let him free?

The feeling of a little nose prodding his face snapped him out of his thoughts. He laughed. “Easy Stripe! I’m watching.” He said aloud. Then he noticed he was floating and that was probably making Stripe nervous so he floated back down until he was touching the bed. 

He was tempted to get a coffee downstairs but the issue with that was Clyde. He was over again and hanging out with Craig in the main living room. He could hear him from the top of the steps when Clyde got here grilling Craig about the cute blonde Kenny had told him about. Tweek had retreated into his room like a hermit and was hiding with his cute fluff ball of love.


	6. Who Told Clyde?

“Kenny told me about this blonde kid staying with you. What kind of guy is named ‘Tweek?!’ Not the good kind Craig! Tweaks are all some kind of druggies so he’s probably spending the money you aren’t charging him for rent on illegal shit! The cops are gonna show up someday soon I know it!” Clyde yelled as he hugged Craig around his waist. Craig was irritated beyond his normal levels annoyance. 

“Clyde, get the fuck off me and shut up.” Craig deadpanned. He pulled Clyde’s hands off him and shoved him hard enough he fell back onto the couch. Clyde bounced and looked up at him with big brown eyes.

“I just want to make sure you’re safe! You’re like my brother!” Clyde yelled. Craig flipped him off and moved away from his range to avoid being grabbed again. “Craig, at least let me meet him! Just to make sure he isn’t violent!?” Craig picked up his controller and sat on the other couch. A deep breath of annoyance passed his lips in a sigh as he sat down. 

“No.” Craig said. He turned on the game system his parents had bought him. The Villain Inside Your Head came on the screen and Craig mentally thanked his past self. Hopefully, that would be enough to scare Clyde into silence. 

“Pleeeeeease?” He whimpered. Craig hit start and began his stealth run of level seven. “Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease??!” Clyde whined again. Craig fell from a rooftop and stealth killed a zombie. Clyde was staring at him and avoiding the tv. This might be a problem. He paused when he heard some shuffling on the stairs. Tweek must need more coffee. Distraction time. 

“Clyde, I can't force him to meet you.” He said. 

“Why not!? You made him meet Kenny?” Clyde whined. He slid from the couch to the floor on his knees. He was walking on his knees in the most awkward way to Craig. He whimpered from his position at Craig’s feet. “Please?” 

“I didn't force him to meet Kenny. We ran into him and Karen at the mall two days ago.” Craig flipped Clyde off again when there was a knock at the door. “I need to answer that. Don’t move. If you go upstairs and harass Tweek, I’ll block your number while you go back to school.” After one look at Clyde’s horrified face, Craig stood and went to answer his door. He looked up the stairs as he passed and saw Tweek poking out from around a corner. He waved and then answered the door.

“Hey, Mister Craig!” Karen chirped happily from her brother's side.

“Sup dude?” Kenny waved. Craig raised an eyebrow and moved to let both inside. He knew the McCormick family didn't buy the best jackets and they would cold if he talked to them while they're outside.

“Why are you guys here?” He asked. Tweek was still at the top of the steps peeking his head around the corner and Craig was tempted to use coffee to draw him out. 

“Kenny brought me.” Karen said then she stood, bouncing on her toes quietly.

“Clyde was getting curious about Tweek, figured I'd help deal with him since I kinda told him. That and well, you know how my folks are, Kevin is staying back to keep them from being too crazy.” Kenny informed. Craig nodded and led Kenny to his living room. He was soooo grateful Kenny was a nice guy because Clyde was being insufferable today.

Nobody saw Karen wave at Tweek from the bottom of the steps before running up to him. “Hi, again Mister Tweek!” She whispered loudly as she approached him.

“Hey, Karen.” He whispered back. She smiled at him and Tweek gave a tiny smile back. 

“Why are you up here? Are you in time out?” She asked. He had no clue why she was whispering but he was unwilling to be any louder than she was. 

“No. Craig’s friends freak me out. And Clyde seems to think I'm some dangerous person or animal or something.” Tweek answered. He was concentrating on not floating when she wrapped her arms around his twitchy frame. 

“Clyde isn't so bad.” She finished one sentence of the few she was trying to when she heard Kenny calling for her. She looked over the railing and didn't see anyone so she continued. “He's protective of his friends. Once he sees you're okay he’ll back off.” She took Tweek’s hand. “You should meet him now while Ken and I are here. We can make sure he's not going overboard on you.”

“You can?!” Tweek whispered. He stooped down to her level. She nodded and hugged him again. 

“I'll go in first-” 

“KAREN!” Kenny yelled again.

“I'll go in and tell Kenny the plan. Then I’ll come get you. We can make sure Clyde doesn't say anything too upsetting.” Tweek nodded and allowed Karen to lead him downstairs.

She left him behind the wall and peeked past it to see all the boys in the living room. They were talking about cars and Kenny was talking about pretty ladies again so Karen walked in. “Karen where were you?” Kenny asked but she walked right up to him and whispered her plan in his ear. 

Behind the wall, Tweek was having a small panic attack and clutching his shirt. This is not what he needed today. He really wanted a coffee right now but sadly he didn't want to step away from the wall in case Karen couldn't find him when she came back.

Karen returned to him and took his hand with the brightest smile he had seen on someone. So Tweek allowed himself to relax a bit. He heard Kenny telling Craig to pause his game and when Karen brought him in Kenny was standing by Clyde. 

Clyde’s jaw dropped a little and he tried to jump up. Luckily Kenny and Craig grabbed him and held him back on the couch. “Dude!” Clyde exclaimed.

Tweek flinched away. “Clyde. Lower your voice. We told you he's shy so fucking stop acting like a raging dick!” Craig growled. Karen guided Tweek to a couch and sat down with him.

“But dude, he's out now and-”

“Tweek, this is Clyde. Clyde this is Tweek.” Kenny introduced them. Tweek nodded and gave a twitchy wave. 

“Hey, are you a druggie?” Clyde started off asking. 

Tweek stared and began sputtering. “N-No!” He yelled. “I just have anxiety.” He spoke quickly and it was obvious Clyde had trouble understanding him. 

“You talk like a crack he-” A slap sent Clyde’s head flying to the other side. “Ow!”

“Don't talk to him like you fuck!” Craig yelled. “Do you think I'd let him stay if I were in danger with him?!” He stood and Clyde whimpered. Kenny moved a little closer to them and Karen pressed herself into Tweek’s side. “How many people do I talk to Clyde?! How fast did I stop talking to Marsh and those assholes after school?! How many people do I have to hang out with when you ass blasters are away at school?!” Craig screamed. 

Clyde looked like he was trying to retreat into the couch. Craig looked ready to start a fist fight and Kenny looked ready to end said fist fight. Karen and Tweek looked like they'd rather have stayed upstairs.”Craig. You're scaring them.” Kenny said as he calmly pointed to Tweek and Karen.

Craig took a deep breath and calmed down. He moved and sat next to Tweek. Carefully and slowly he reached a hand out and pulled Tweek (who was still clinging to Karen) to his chest. He looked down and whispered, “I’m sorry.” Into Tweek’s hair. “Calm down, okay? We are all okay.” Kenny moved and sat in Craig’s seat beside a scarred and confused Clyde. Karen wiggled until she too was clinging to Craig’s side and he raised an eyebrow. He wrapped an arm around each of them.

Craig was comforting Tweek for a good like ten or so minutes so it was enough for Clyde to calm down a bit. “Dude,” Clyde whispered to Kenny. “I don't think I’ve ever seen Craig calm down that fast. Or do that-?” He pointed to where Craig was cuddling Tweek and even Karen. Kenny had to admit… it was odd but cute.

Kenny whispered back over his shoulder. “He must really like him.”

Clyde whispered back a bit angrily. “But we were his friends first! He should like us more!” He sounded like a pouting and petulant child but Kenny couldn't bring himself to argue. He wasn't in the mood.

“Clyde.” Craig caught his attention. “Can you control yourself now?” His face was passive but his eyes were piercing. Daring Clyde to step out of line. Karen moved to sit on Kenny’s lap and Craig made Tweek sit upright. Both breathed a sigh of relief. “Kenny, in going to grab drinks for us. Keep Clyde in line for me?” Craig said. He stood and left Tweek with his friends. He figured coffee would make Tweek feel better.

Once Craig left the room Clyde cleared his throat. Kenny watched him warily but he let him speak. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Tweek said softly. Clyde smiled.

“So uh, this means you can handle meeting Token and Jimmy next time right?” 

“Oh! Nnngh. I don't know.” Tweek trailed off.

“It’ll be fine. Clyde’s about as bad Craig’s friends get. Token is like a mom friend so he’ll be cool.” Kenny interjected.

“And Jimmy is super sweet and funny!” Karen added. “You’ll actually like them!”

“Are you saying he wouldn't like me!?” Clyde asked Karen. Kenny laughed and pat Karen’s back.

“Karen, that was beautiful.” Kenny and Tweek laughed until Craig returned with coffee and a soda.

“Hey, you said you were getting drinks for us!” Clyde pouted.

“I meant us as in me and Tweek. You got two legs and a desperate need to get the fuck away from Tweek,” Craig sat down beside Tweek on the couch and glared at Clyde. “Get your own. OH! And apple juice is off limits. Only Karen is allowed to drink that.”

“Thank you, Craig!” Karen rushed off to a get little box of apple juice. Kenny smiled and nodded to Craig who made a small motion as if to toast him. He seemed to understand Kenny’s desire to take care of Karen and need for drinks for just her.

“When you guys go home you can take them with you.” He said nonchalantly. Tweek was mostly quiet, concentrating on not floating away. Craig draped a blanket around Tweek. He leaned over whispered in his ear and Tweek smiled. “With this, they can't see whether or not you're floating. Relax.”


	7. If you love something let it go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEART BREAK

Craig was surprised that after Tweek and Clyde’s meeting everything was okay. Tweek got out of his room when friends were over. Token especially seemed to get along with him. Tweek was happy and that made Craig happy. 

However all good things must end, and of course, the guys went back to school after Christmas and New Years. It had been just the two and their guinea pigs alone in the house for months. Craig had found a part-time job working from home as a scheduling advisor for the local grocery store. They would send him their employee availability forms and he would type up the schedule for the next month. 

Truthfully he didn't need the job, but he didn't want his parents to worry that he was going to blow through all the money they had won. Tweek was quiet mostly and Craig was content to let him think. They had celebrated Valentine’s Day together when Craig insisted nobody deserved to be alone that day. He had bought Tweek chocolates and exotic coffees and when Tweek had bit his lip and apologized for not getting Craig a present he merely hugged him close and thanked him for being his friend. 

They had celebrated St. Patrick’s Day together. He had even allowed Tweek to paint his face green and send a picture to the group chat. For Memorial Day they had a cookout with his family and Tweek met them. It had been awkward but his parents were kind, and for once Tricia was bearable. Of course, they had assumed Tweek and Craig were dating, but they were nothing if not supportive. Things were going well and Craig never wanted it to end.

Now it was May. Craig had just had dinner with his mother in his house with Tweek. It was again awkward but his mother appreciated it.

“Craig?” Tweek asked from across the couch. Craig hummed in acknowledgment. He glanced at Tweek from the corner of his eye and then turned to face him fully. Tweek was looking at his feet, he wasn’t shaking, and he was speaking slowly for once. Craig knew something was up, but he wasn't sure what. “Remember when you asked me what I would do if I was free?” 

“Yes,” Craig answered. He wished he could give Tweek that. 

“And… you know how you’ve been asking like, daily, if there’s a way for you to do that for me?” Tweek whispered. Craig hummed again, afraid his words would startle the genie into silence. “Well, why do you keep asking? You know if you did that I would leave, right? I wouldn't stay here…I keep telling you that.”

“I know that Tweek.” Craig spoke clearly and carefully scooted closer to Tweek on the cushions. He gently took Tweek by the chin and guided him so they were face to face. He waited for Tweek to meet his eyes. “Imagine your own little apartment, away from that lamp. You can take Stripe and Streak with you and live by yourself. 

“But why if you’ll be alone again then? You want me to ngh-stay here. That’s why you haven't used your last wish! Why would you ngh-gah- use it to free me!?” He began twitching heavily again, and he spoke like he normally did, going faster than Craig could process.

Once he caught up, Craig spoke. “Look at me Tweek.” He waited until he had Tweek’s undivided attention. “I love you.” He said honestly. “I know we haven’t known each other long, but I love you and every tick you make or quirk about you. I want you to be happy. So if you told me how to free you, I’d let you go, just to see you smile.” 

Tweek stared at him and eventually brought his hand to the one cupping his face. He pulled Craig’s hand away from him and looked away to the floor. “Ngh- Do you…. Do you promise that?” He whispered. His entire form was shaking and floating higher and higher like he was ready to fly away, 

“I promise Tweek.” Craig tried to reach for Tweek again but the genie floated back away from his touch. Craig felt something in his chest shatter but he pressed on. “Just tell me what I need to do.”

“Wish,” Tweek whispered. “Wish for me to have my dream come true.” Tweek looked down, waiting for something and Craig stood. He hugged Tweek close, the blonde strands tickling his nose. He felt something like a frog in his throat but he forced the words knowing this would be goodbye.

“Tweek,” His voice wavered, but he knew if he backed out now Tweek would never trust him or anyone else again. “I wish for your dream to come true.” He heard several clicks followed by heavy metal clunks. He didn’t look, instead, he scrunched his eyes tightly closed. Tweek pushed him off and then began floating as a dark green mist surrounded him. It swirled around his legs, and then his torso and down his arms and Craig watched with his jaw dropped and eyes wide as it looked like sparkles were pulled from Tweek. 

When he landed Tweek was unconscious and Craig carried him upstairs to his room. Once Tweek was laid in his bed Craig laid with him… he’d have to say goodbye tomorrow but for now… He wanted to hold Tweek and pretend he had accepted or reciprocated his love.


	8. And If It Comes Back, It's Yours Forever

SIX MONTHS LATER  
Tweek sighed as his alarm went off. He was tempted to hit the snooze button again but he reluctantly rose. He went straight to the kitchen and brewed a cup of cheap instant coffee. One gulp and he visibly cringed. It tasted like sludge and no matter how many mornings he drank it these last six months he would never get used to it. He was merely thankful to have the next four days off thanks to the Christmas season.

He had no tree, no lights, and nobody to spend it with. He sat on his small couch, bought with money made working at a coffee shop, and drank his sludge tasting caffeine. He watched Stripe and Streak cuddle in their cage on the table in the corner. “At least your guys aren't alone on Christmas…” He whispered.

A knock at the door made him jump. He was on his feet in seconds and looking through his peephole. He was surprised and he yanked the door open. “Karen? Tricia? Ngh- What are you two doing here??”

“We came to see you.” Tricia sighed and rolled her eyes. “Why else would we knock on your door?” 

“Merry Christmas!” Karen giggled. Tweek stepped aside to allow them in, though his bewildered expression didn't change. “Why are you alone? It’s almost Christmas!” She asked innocently.

“Ngh- Well who would I spend my holiday with?” Tweek asked in his panicked manner. He stepped away from the door and sat on his couch. 

“Well, there’s us.” Tricia offered. “Clyde and the others miss you… Craig misses you…” She hinted.

Tweek turned his nose up. “Tricia, I appreciate Craig and the others for helping me find this place- gah- but I doubt they want me around.”

“Craig loves you though Tweek.” Karen whispered sadly. “He hasn’t let anyone visit him all month.”

“He’s probably moved on. Besides, I’m happy here. I’ve always wanted to have my own life and now I have it. I can take care of myself just like I always knew I could.” He insisted. Tricia sighed and nodded to Karen. Tweek raised an eyebrow when Karen went over to the guinea pig cage and Tricia sat beside him.

“Okay, Tweek, I’m going to be completely honest.” Tweek twitched at the stern glare of her eyes. “You haven’t talked to anyone but me, Karen, and Butters since Craig helped you find a job and move out. You lock yourself in this apartment, hide with coffee and guinea pigs, and pretend you’re happy. And that would be okay, that would be fine!”

“NGH- So why isn’t it!?” Tweek asked. He placed the coffee down and grabbed his hair. 

“Mister Tweek, can I ask something?” Karen asked suddenly. Tricia raised a brow at her. “Is this still what you want?” Karen tilted her head to the side and glanced at Tweek as he twitched in confusion. 

_Of course, this is what I want! It’s all I’ve ever wanted! I’ve proved I can take care of myself and be my own master! Why wouldn’t I-?_

“I mean, I see the way you look at people in the coffee shop… the groups who come in joking with their friends and having fun. I see you give the couples longing looks, and you never seem happy when it’s time for you to go home.” Karen spoke. “So, I guess, I just want to know… why? If you feel lonely; if this does not make you happy anymore, why do you continue to force yourself to be here?” She asked. 

“I’m happy! I’m ecstatic!” Tweek argued quickly. “I just don't like leaving work because I want to stay and earn more money! I don't give couples longing looks! _Do I? I just like to watch them and pretend-_ And I don’t need more friends, you guys and Butters are enough! _Are they?_ ” Tweek looked down at his lap.

“Tweek, don’t lie to us.” Tricia said with a roll of her eyes. She sighed in exasperation and stood. “Come on Karen! We can come back when he’s being reasonable!” She grabbed Karen and dragged her out. “Merry Fucking Christmas Tweek.”

But Tweek barely noticed. He was yanking his hair and trying hard to think. _Am I just forcing myself to stay here because of some dream that I- I got what I wanted! I’m free! I-_ an image of a happy couple from the coffee shop flashed in his memory. It was a pretty girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and she was sharing coffee with some boy with black hair...Kevin was his name. _And I had watched them… wishing that was me and Crai-_

Tweek jolted and stood. He began nervously pacing and recalling the past six months. The first week he had been happy. That was the last time he remembered feeling truly happy about the situation… every other day after the first week Tweek had… _I dreaded the cold bed… I moved Stripe and Streak to the living room so I wouldn't get that feeling when the cuddled… I… I’ve been miserable since I left Craig and me-_

Tweek looked in the mirror. _I’ve gotten what I wanted but I still… I’ve been lying to myself… I miss good coffee, I miss friends, I miss painting his face on holidays and sitting with Tricia as she argues with him and his father patting my head and I miss… being part of a family. His family._

Tweek ran through the house, he grabbed his coat, his scarf, his mittens, house keys, and finally put on his boots. Then he stopped. _What if he has moved on?_ Tweek panicked. _What if he doesn’t want me back because I broke his heart?_

He backed away from the door and began panicking again. He wanted to go, win Craig back, but busting in unannounced without a reason or plan was a bad idea… He called Butters.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now he had a plan. Butters had helped him put it together and he even included Kenny and Clyde to get Craig out of the house long enough to get it ready. Butters had printed out a card for him and he had written his message. He had gone to a special kiosk in the mall and gotten the gift engraved… now he just to set it up and wait. 

Tweek set the present on the coffee table in front of the couch. He was tempted to leave it under Craig’s Christmas tree but ultimately decided to leave it where he would see it. He stood the card up on top of the wrapped box. He changed his clothes in the bathroom and then hid his backpack in his old room. Lastly, he hid behind the couch, on his knees. He hated this costume… but this idea was his best… 

It wasn't much longer and he heard the door open and close. His palms were sweaty and he suddenly wanted to sprint out of the room but he stayed put. When it felt like Craig was never going to come into the living room Tweek sighed and made a thump with his hand on the floor.

There was silence and then footsteps. “What the hell?” Craig asked nobody. Tweek wanted so badly to just jump out and run away but he had to stay put. He heard Craig plop on the couch and he hoped he was reading his card. 

Then there was a sound of ripping paper and a gasp. Tweek peeked over the couch and watched… Craig had his present in one hand and was reading the engraving. So he stood up fully. 

He had to fight his nerves, the storm in his stomach, and his instinct to cover himself but it was going to be worth it. He had to keep believing that. He waited until he knew Craig had read the message at least twice before he leaned over the couch and wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck. He felt Craig jolt but tried to ignore it. 

“Tweek!? What are you-?”

Tweek kept his face hidden in the crook of Craig’s neck… bending over the couch kind of bothered his back but that could be fixed later. “I missed you. Tricia said you weren't letting anyone come see you, and nobody should be alone on Christmas and I- I just really…” Tweek trailed off as he buried his face in the couch just above Craig’s shoulder.

This was the part Tweek really loved about Craig, he would never FORCE it out of him. Tweek could speak at his own pace. “I missed you, Craig… I thought leaving would -ngh- make me happy. I wanted to prove I could be my own master but-gah- I didn't realize….”

Craig rubbed a hand over Tweek’s arms. “What? What didn't you realize Tweek?” Craig questioned softly.

“I didn't realize how attached I was to you. I miss Red Racer, and coffee, and like laying in bed with you, and wearing your big ass sweaters that I can hide in and I miss Tricia and holidays and even Clyde and the others-!” Tweek took a deep breath. “I miss you, Craig.” He squeezed. “I’m sorry I left. I'm sorry I haven't called! I thought I was happy but I was wrong.” He was rambling. 

“Okay, okay, shhhh.” Craig comforted. He stood and pulled Tweek over the back of the couch to sit with him. “I get it, you miss me. It’s okay.” _When did I start crying?_ Tweek thought. “I’m happy you came to visit.” Craig pet his head.

“I love you, Craig. I love you so much and I don't know how to process this! It’s too much pressure!” Tweek sobbed. Craig held him close and picked him up. Tweek wrapped around him like he was a tree, legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. Craig carried him upstairs to the bedroom and laid him down on his back. Craig crouched between his knees and let Tweek hold him there.

“Shh.” Craig pulled back and wiped Tweek’s tears. “I love you too honey.” He whispered. Tweek immediately pulled him down into a hug. “God, I’ve missed you too Tweek.”

“I'm sorry!” Tweek whispered harshly as he clung tighter. Craig slowly pulled him off and kissed his lips. Tweek cupped his face and his mind blanked for a moment. All he could process was that he was finally happy, with Craig on top of him, kissing him. 

“So Tweek, I'm happy to see you but -uh- can I ask something?” Craig whispered.

“Anything.” Tweek responded. 

“What’s with the harem outfit? I thought you hated it?” Craig asked. Tweek paused and blushed.

“I uh, Kenny said people usually need three gifts to apologize and I ran out of money and I wasn’t sure if you’d forgive me so I was prepared to nnnggh- prove to you I love you with uh-...” Tweek blushed and looked down… He twitched and pulled Craig in for another kiss.

“Oh.” Craig said in surprise when he pulled back. “So, I unwrapped your card and other present… can I unwrap this one too?” Craig smirked down at him and Tweek chuckled.

“Just- ngh- be gentle.” Tweek clung to him again. “I’m nervous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants another chapter like an epilogue or smut or something???


	9. Make Up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUTTY FLUFFY SMUT

Craig gazed down at the pale flesh of Tweek’s slender neck. He swooped down and gently pressed his lips to it. He heard Tweek exhale a sharp breath and smirked against the warm skin. Tweek was more sensitive than he could have ever dreamed. He moved a hand from beside Tweek to grazing up his exposed stomach to the upper hem of his top. The way Tweek shivered beneath him sent fire through his blood.

He nipped at Tweek’s neck, intending to mark him just a little. Tweek fucking whimpered and Craig pushed his skimpy top up to expose his nipples. Craig loved the fact Tweek was so vocal about his every touch. Every little noise sent a wave straight of arousal through him to build up low in his gut. He could already feel his cock stiffening in his pants.

Not yet he told himself. He was going to go slow and gentle. So he kissed down to Tweek’s collarbone and used his teeth to play with the skin there. Tweek arched up, pressing their stomachs together. Craig growled low in his throat.

Craig brought a hand up and began rubbing feather light circles around Tweek’s nipple as he continued to leave hickeys on his neck. Tweek was already huffing and puffing below him just from some kissing and a few touches. Craig backed off and looked down at his work. “You okay honey?” He whispered. Tweek nodded.

“I want to touch you too Craig.” His voice was small, almost embarrassed but Craig kissed his forehead.

“Alright babe.” Then he sat back and pulled his shirt of his head and tossed it to the floor. “You can touch wherever you want.” Craig whispered. His head went back to Tweek’s body, this time focusing on his pale chest. He kissed the skin around his nipple as Tweek threaded his fingers through Craig’s hair. “You’re so beautiful baby.” Craig whispered before he licked one of the soft pink buds on Tweek’s chest. Tweek moaned out and Craig blew over it so he could watch it harden. Then he repeated the motion on the other side while his fingers rolled the first.

“Craig…” Tweek exhaled breathless. Craig took one of Tweek’s hands in his own. He pressed a chaste kiss on the back of it to try to reassure Tweek that he could trust him.

“It’s alright. Do you want to stop for now?” Craig asked. He really fucking hoped not but he wouldn't force Tweek to do this. Tweek shook his head.

“Can I take this top off? It's kind of itchy.” He asked. Craig moved back so Tweek could sit up and take off his shirt. Once it was on the floor with Craig’s he laid back down. Craig took the time to admire Tweek’s soft body laid out on his bed. He was pale with light golden hair and his thin limbs covered in toned with muscle. He noticed an obvious bulge in Tweek’s harem pants and smirked. He moved and placed a knee between Tweek’s legs and latched his mouth back onto a pink bud.

Tweek moaned and grabbed his head as Craig sucked and teased his nipple at the same time as he began grinding his knee against Tweek’s cock. He felt one of Tweek’s hands leave his hair and roam down his back. Nails pressed into his skin and racked up his back as Tweek pressed his chest up against Craig’s face. Craig grunted and continued to tease Tweek’s body.

“Please, Craig.” Tweek whined. Craig pulled back and off of Tweek to remove his pants. The look on Tweek’s face as they slid down his legs to bunch up at his ankles made his dick twitch.

“Take yours off too.” Craig said. Tweek threw his pants off himself and to the floor faster than Craig expected. Tweek reached for him and Craig kissed his lips. He gently stroked his tongue across Tweek’s bottom lip to coax him to open up. Tweek hummed and his mouth opened. Craig felt something winding tight in his abdomen as he ran his tongue over Tweek’s teeth. He massaged the top of Tweek’s mouth. Tweek began writhing under him and Craig gave him relief by running his hands lightly down his chest, over his sensitive nipples, and into his pubic hair.

Tweek pulled back and cried out. His face was wet with saliva and tears were gathering in his eyes. Craig reveled in his disheveled appearance as he leaned down and latched onto the opposite side of Tweek’s throat to mark it too. “Craig…” Tweek moaned softly.

Craig smirked as he bit down on the area below Tweek’s ear. His fingertips stroked the area all around Tweek’s aching member but never touched it. He was giving Tweek time to say no.

“Touch me, please!” Tweek’s voice was barely audible but Craig obliged. His hand stroked slowly from base to tip and back down again. Tweek groaned and racked his nails down Craig’s back again. It stirred something primal inside that Craig had to fight to control. He was going to take his time, savor this.

“Honey, I’m gonna grab some lube okay?” Craig whispered. Tweek whined at the loss of contact but it wasn't long before Craig was back. With wet hands Craig grabbed Tweek’s arousal again and began pumping in a smooth motion. Tweek grabbed the sheets below him and spread his legs further apart for Craig. “I’m going to help you relax some. If it hurts you have to tell me.” And then Craig was rubbing soaking circles around Tweek’s entrance.

Tweek was shaking below him and making the prettiest noises Craig had ever heard. He leaned forward and kissed the insides of Tweek’s thighs as he pressed his finger in slowly. Tweek howled, his legs bent up, his head threw back into the pillows and his chest heaved. Craig stopped to wait and look up at him. “I’m… okay.” Tweek panted. “Don’t stop.”

 

So Craig thrust his finger in and out gently, sometimes curving it up to rub his walls, or twisting it to make Tweek let out a high-pitched keen. When Tweek began grinding his hips to meet Craig’s finger he added the second one. Tweek began panting harder and the tears fell from his eyes down his temples. “You still okay?” Craig asked.

“It feels… weird.” Tweek whispered. Craig pumped Tweek’s dick a little faster and leaned forward to lick and nibble his sensitive chest. After a few slow and careful thrusts of his fingers Tweek’s muscles relaxed again. Craig took that as his que. He pulled away from Tweek and stroked his wet hand over his own cock. Tweek watched with lidded eyes as Craig lined his cock up.

Craig leaned forward and pressed his head to Tweek’s chest as he very slowly pushed in. If Tweek made a pained noise he would stop and wait. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done his life, burying his dick inside Tweek inch by painfully slow inch. Once he was fully inside however; he decided it was entirely worth it.

Tweek panted as Craig grunted. “You okay?” He asked Tweek again.

“Oh god. Move. Craig please move.” Tweek begged. His arms wrapped around Craig and clung to him for dear life. Craig pressed one hand to the pillows beside Tweek’s head while the other grabbed his hips and held him in place.

Craig watched the reaction as he pulled his back and thrust them forward again. Tweek’s mouth opened wide and he moaned louder than before. Craig pulled back slowly and then shoved in fast. Tweek whimpered. Every move he made a different noise.

Craig set a steady pace. His lips trailing over any part of Tweek he could reach as his hips continued to rock his body up. Tweek was a moaning mess and he was sure Tweek’s nails were making his back raw. Craig loved it though. Knowing they would both have marks on their skin when they finished was thrilling and pleased a possessive part of him. “Oh god! THERE! Craig, There!” Tweek cried as Craig hit a particular angle inside him. Craig moaned as his name tumbled from Tweek’s lips. His hips stuttered in their rhythm before he picked up the pace. His hips slapped into Tweek’s plush ass creating sloppy skin on skin noises that only aroused both of them more.

Craig lifted a hand and began stroking Tweek’s cock in time with each rocking push of his hips. It wasn’t much longer before Tweek was throwing his head back, screaming Craig’s name to the ceiling as cum spurted all over his chest. Craig groaned as Tweek clenched around him. He pulled out and came on Tweek’s stomach.

Both lay panting side by side for a while until Tweek spoke. “Craig? I uh, think it’s running down my sides…” Craig snickered and Tweek smacked his arm.

“Alright baby, I’ll grab a washcloth.” He kissed Tweek’s head and promised he would be right back. When he returned Tweek was still laying right where he left him. Carefully he cleaned his beloved up. He was extra careful with Tweek’s dick in case it was sensitive. When he completed that he threw the washcloth in the hamper and picked their clothes up to throw in with it.

“So, um… Does this mean I can come back?” Tweek whispered. Craig stopped and stared blankly at Tweek. Under his gaze Tweek squirmed and Craig decided to say what was on his mind.

“Of course, Tweek. We can call a moving truck tomorrow if you want.” He crawled in bed beside Tweek and pulled him to his chest. He kissed Tweek’s hair and rubbed down his back. “We can Clyde and those idiots to help pack and move. We’ll grab some pizza and drinks. You can sleep with me every night. Watch movies whenever we want.”

“And where can I put Streak and Stripe?” Tweek asked.

“Right on my dresser. They’ll sleep in here and we can play with them whenever.” Craig whispered.

“I’m glad to be home.” Tweek whispered.

“I am too.” Craig replied.


End file.
